Bloonchipper (BTD6)
Before reading this page, please note that future updates may make this conception obsolete, but probably won't, because NK states that they won't make this conception. So the Bloonchipper remains as a history on BTD6 and will be put on this page. The Bloonchipper is a tower which sucks up bloons and spits them after a while, but sucks (get it?) against Regrowth Bloons, but upgrades can make it better for shredding bloons (particularly Regrowth ones) and one of its last upgrade can also suck M.O.A.B.-class Bloons! Statistics The Bloonchipper can only suck up to a bloon at a time the instant they enter the range every 1 second, and then spits them 0.5 seconds later. It removes 1 layer from a bloon everytime it sucks said bloon. It cannot suck Camo Bloons, Lead Bloons, or M.O.A.B.-Class bloons without upgrades. The Bloonchipper has a 225px range: It costs $510 on Easy, $600 on Medium, $650 on Hard, and $720 on Impoppable and is a Primary-class tower. Upgrades Path 1 Path 1 have upgrades which (almost) cover its weaknesses, so it can be a very powerful offense tower. Heavy Engines Description: Allows the tower to suck bloons faster and also grants an ability to suck Lead Bloons. What it does: Basically what the description says, now spits the sucked bloons 0.4 seconds later instead of former 0.5, however Lead Bloons require longer time to be sucked (0.6 seconds before being spit). Costs $570 on Easy, $675 on Medium, $730 on Hard, and $810 on Impoppable, and requires 160 XP. Dual-Array Blades Description: Allows the tower to suck up to 2 layers of a bloon, also now sucks bloons even faster. What it does: Basically what the description says, now spits the sucked bloons 0.2 seconds later and Lead Bloons now only require 0.3 seconds after being sucked to be spit. Costs $830 on Easy, $975 on Medium, $1,050 on Hard, and $1,170 on Impoppable, and requires 785 XP. Peristaltic Engines Description: Now allows the tower to suck up to 3 layers of a bloon, and sucks bloons insanely fast. Also removes Regrowth property from Regrowth bloons. What it does: Now spits bloons the almost instant (spat 0.01 seconds later) the bloons are sucked, including Lead Bloons. I know this is quite powerful, right? Costs $5,740 on Easy, $6,750 on Medium, $7,290 on Hard, and $8,100 on Impoppable, and requires 3,750 XP. Oversized Funnel Description: Oversized funnel allows the tower to suck M.O.A.B.-class bloons. What it does: Now can suck M.O.A.B.-class bloons, but sucks slower (being spit 0.3 seconds after being sucked) and deals up to 650 damage to them. Also only one blimp can be sucked at a time. Costs $6,375 on Easy, $7,500 on Medium, $8,100 on Hard, and $9,000 on Impoppable, and requires 12,750 XP. Bloon-Denial Funnel (Only 1 of them can be placed at a time) Description: Bloons shall not pass. What it does: Instantly spit bloons after being sucked, blimps are spit 0.1 second after being sucked however. Also deals quadruple damage (2600 damage) on M.O.A.B.-class bloons. Costs $40,375 on Easy, $47,500 on Medium, $51,300 on Hard, and $57,000 on Impoppable, and requires 37,500 XP. Path 2 Path 2 allows the Bloonchipper to control bloon rushes more efficiently, especially with its 4th upgrade. Magnetic Detection Description: Doubles the Bloonchipper's suck rate. What it does: Now the Bloonchipper will suck bloons every 0.5 seconds. Useful for crowd-controlling weaker bloons such as Green Bloons and Yellow Bloons. Costs $230 on Easy, $270 on Medium, $290 on Hard, and $325 on Impoppable, and requires 150 XP. Sensor Tracking Description: Increases suction range and allows the tower to detect Camo Bloons. What it does: Basically does what the description says, the range is increased to 325px: Costs $380 on Easy, $450 on Medium, $490 on Hard, and $540 on Impoppable, and requires 660 XP. Bloon Control Description: Now is able to suck multiple bloons. Also every sucked bloons are spat while being slowed down from time to time. Stacks up to 5 times. What it does: Now it can suck up to 3 bloons at a time. Spat bloons are slowed down by 5% every 2 seconds, up to 50% of its speed. It also increases range by a bit: Costs $2,340 on Easy, $2,750 on Medium, $2,970 on Hard, and $3,300 on Impoppable, and requires 2,800 XP. Super Vacuum Description: Now can suck up to 5 bloons. Bloon Shred ability: Sucks every bloons, except blimps and strips 2 layer out of them, then stuns them. Cooldown is 75 seconds. What it does: Does exactly what it says on the description, and the duration of ability is 15 seconds. Ability Cooldown Index: 0.20 Costs $5,780 on Easy, $6,800 on Medium, $7,345 on Hard, and $8,160 on Impoppable, and requires 10,500 EXP. Colossal Vacuum (Only 1 of them can be placed at a time) Description: Sucks up to 10 bloons, shreds bloons longer and the bloons are now inevitably get popped. Also reduces ability cooldown time. What it does: The cooldown time is now 60 seconds. Also now the bloons are get stripped by 4 layers, and stuns them for even longer, and also the duration of ability is 35 seconds. Ability Cooldown Index: 0.58 Costs $18,275 on Easy, $21,500 on Medium, $23,220 on Hard, and $25,800 on Impoppable, and requires 35,000 XP. Path 3 Bloon Storage Description: There is a chance that when a bloon gets sucked, it will be used for Bloonchipper's fuel, increasing attack speed by 10%. What it does: Basically what does it says on the description, the chance of a bloon being used for fuel is 7%. Also this lasts for 3 seconds. Costs $510 on Easy, $600 on Medium, $650 on Hard, and $720 on Impoppable, and requires 175 XP. Bloon Burner Description: There is a small chance that, when a bloon has fulfilled its task it will be burned, dealing 1 layer damage every 1 second. What it does: Basically what does it says on the description, but also increases the bloon storage chance to 15%. The chance of bloon burn is 5%. Costs $660 on Easy, $780 on Medium, $840 on Hard, and $940 on Impoppable, and requires 550 XP. Triple Barrels Description: Triples attack speed, also triples the maximum bloons it can use for fuel, and triples the impact of attack speed addition caused by bloon storage. Oh, and doubles the chance of burning. What it does: Basically what does it says on the description. Costs $3,190 on Easy, $3,750 on Medium, $4,050 on Hard, and $4,500 on Impoppable, and requires 2,850 XP. Quintuple Barrels Description: Same as before, but is divided by 3 and multiplied by 5. (literally the description.) What it does: Similar to Triple Barrels, only this time it's by 5. Costs $23,375 on Easy, $27,500 on Medium, $29,700 on Hard, and $3,300 on Impoppable, and requires 8,000 XP. Bloon Cruncher Description: Blasts bloons into oblivions. Because. What it does: Similar to Triple Barrels, only this time it's by 7. Also, burnt bloons will spread their fire to nearby bloons (including blimps), and burnt bloons will take 2 layers of damage every 0.5 seconds! And also, when popped, they explode, causing 5 layers of damage to bloons and the same burning, and 50 damage to blimps. Costs $76,075 on Easy, $89,500 on Medium, $96,660 on Hard, and $107,400 on Impoppable, and requires 43,500 XP. Trivia *Comment if you think it needs balance! :D Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers